tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncle Crusty
Uncle Crusty is a lunatic RED Soldier Freak created by YouTube user Uncle Crusty, who, despite sharing name, is not the creator's TF2sona. For this reason, he's often dubbed Uncle Crusty (Soldier) His theme is "World Bowser" from Super Mario 3D World. Appearance Uncle Crusty wears an Armored Authority, a Fancy Dress Uniform, Killer's kit and Mantreads. He often has a creepy-looking grin on his face, and sometimes a Soldier's Stogie. Origins Not much is known about him since he changes his origin story all of the time. The only known fact is, by not having a nephew, he isn't an actual uncle. No one knows why he calls himself "Uncle". Behavior and Personality Like most Soldier-based Freaks, He is extremely psychotic and his behavior is very asylum-worthy and somewhat questionable. Extraordinarily unpredictable in both actions and words, he often performs mischievous acts on other mercenaries or Freaks which, most of the time, results in Crusty hurt, dead, or if lucky, running away laughing like a hyena. If Uncle Crusty emerges victorious however, he will start laughing hysterically. If someone is friendly to him in any way, however, he drops most of these depraved and maniacal traits of his, to a degree, and becomes friendlier. He has a fondness of yelling very loudly (commonly referred to Ear Rape) and will commence such an act when he just flat out feels like it. In addition, he's known to be egotistical, calling his pranks "Divine Art". It is confirmed that he is a drug addict; His stogie has marijuana instead of tobacco, therefore making the cigar a blunt, and even has his own brand of cannabis (dubbed Paintrainabis). His insane behavior may stem from, one would think, brain damage from repeated abuse of such substances. Powers and Abilities Like most TF2 Freaks, he is ambivalent towards others and he has been known to attack without warning or provocation. However similarities end there: unlike most freaks, all of his accomplishments are done to an extensive degree of psychopathy. While one would expect him to be rather stupid based on his notoriety as a maniac, he is surprisingly crafty, and has a colossal supply of resources that he often uses to prank others and/or get out of trouble. In fact, Uncle Crusty often bends reality to his will in order to succeed or avoid authorities. He has the extraordinary ability to create a loud, obnoxious noise loud enough to damage people's ears and/or make a person's head explode. When angered, or sometimes when he flat out wants to, he will tackle someone and/or punch them once. In fact, Uncle Crusty has a Black Belt in Jiu-Jitsu. He also appears to have Herculean strength, being able to life and throw heavy objects such as trees, cargo ship crates, houses, and even an entire aircraft. In addition, Uncle Crusty is surprisingly durable, able to withstand being crushed by such things as a car, a pool table, and a T-rex. Faults and Weaknesses He is a nutcase and mentally unstable, which can lead to an eventual downfall and can be easily outwitted by other freaks. In fact, anyone presenting him with any form of logic will weaken the freak. Apparently, he seems to forget his Jujitsu training when the situation calls for it, and seeing how he possibly has no enhanced fitness, this leaves him defenseless against a threat. His anger problem is a massive issue as well. When angered, he becomes relentless, often chasing his aggressor with malicious intent. Because of this, he could endanger the lives of himself and everyone around him just to, as stated before, tackle the aggressor and/or perform a move, popularized by UFC, known as the "Superman Punch". Stronger, and more intelligent, freaks would use this to their advantage. Trivia *Uncle Crusty was conceptualized as a mixture of the TF2sonas of RubberFruit and GAYPENlS. After a few videos, he was developed into a hybrid of a TF2Sona and a TF2 Freak. Until the creator decided this was an insipid waste of time, made a different Heavy character as his TF2Sona, and turned Crusty back into a Freak with the nickname "Uncle Crusty (Soldier)" to avoid confusion. *Many of the Creator's videos regarding this Freak have been set to private or deleted due to the videos no longer being desired. *Uncle Crusty changing his origin story all of the time is reminiscent of The Joker, from Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight trilogy. The most superficial interpretation is: Uncle Crusty is insane. He is so mentally ill that he is incapable of being honest or consistent even with himself. So, the stories reflect his mental turmoil. a continuation of a pattern of deceit and unpredictability. *Uncle Crusty is very similar to other Soldier Freaks, in behavior and actions, such as Demented Soldier and Crack Cupcake. Notable Videos By the Creator *Uncle Crusty's Arm Flailing Session (Brainfart Filler) (Actual Debut) *Beep (Cameo) *Crusty fights off the voices in his head (SMH Test) By the Community *uncle_crustys_short_but_cocaine_fueled_buttventures_dot_drugs (Gmod Edition) *Inside of Uncle Crusty's head *Soldier and Scout's interesting moment. (Cameo) *(SFM) Uncle Crusty meets sniper *the_attention_deficit_uncle_crusty_spends_some_quality_funtime_with_doctor_sentrystein.poop *Uncle Crusty's epic and short adventure to the cocaine that is located to the other side of the map. *Uncle Crusty's Mad Video Idea He Wanted Me To Do *merasmus'_questionable_kingdom.ppt (Cameo) *Soljah ruins Crusty's day *(Gmod) SomeCleanTrash vs Uncle Crusty *(Gmod) SomeCleanTrash vs Uncle Crusty & Co. *(Gmod) Waails the Not-So-Less Handsome Scout (Cameo) *(GMod) The Revenge of the Fallen Freaks *(GMod) SomeCleanShorts #1 - Pilot Episode Category:Berserkers Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Goofballs Category:Idiots Category:Jacks-of-All-Stats Category:Martial Artists Category:Monsters made by Uncle Crusty Category:Mood-swingers Category:RED Team Category:Screamers Category:Soldiers Category:Reality-warpers